


I Am Your Leader

by lildebbiedownerrr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Humor, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fights, Gang War, Gangs, Killing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildebbiedownerrr/pseuds/lildebbiedownerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ivy moves to London to take over her father's position in his "business"? Will she fail or live up to his name? Will Harry and the crew respect her or walk all over her? Its not easy being a woman in a mans world.</p>
<p>Yes i wrote this on a different website, but im bringing it here so everyone can read.<br/>"I Am Your Leader" 2013 by lildebbiedownerrr. All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, photocopying, mechanical, recording, or otherwise, without prior written permissions of lildebbiedownerrr.<br/> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's there?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Its the asshole from earlier." He said as I could hear his footsteps getting closer. Then I felt his warm breath on my ear.</p>
<p>"Harry?" I asked turning my face towards his breathing.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm you look so sexy tied up right now" he said as he started kissing my neck.</p>
<p>"Ewww get off me pervert!" I tried moving away from him.</p>
<p>"Ivy I didn't like the attitude you gave me earlier, so now I'm going to punish you."</p>
<p>I pulled extremely hard to try and free my arms from their restraints.</p>
<p>"You can't punish me you prick!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so my name is Ivy Woods. My father wanted me to move to London with him after my mom got remarried. She's traveling the world with her new man. She's finally happy, so I'm not complaining. The plan ride from New Jersey to London was ... lonely. The only people on the plane was me, the pilot, and one stewardess that didn't want to speak to me.

Well as you can see I must have some type of money to have my own private jet. And I do. Well actually my dad does. He's a well known business man in London. That's why him and my mother divorced. He would always bring his work home. But when he did he would also bring his best friend son Harry over. We would always play together. I wonder how he is. I never really had friends growing up. I guess ny dad intimidated alot of people.

As I got off the plane I turned my phone on to see what time it was.

"Geez its already so fucking late!" I'm gonna have to get used to this time change.

"A young lady should not be using such vulgar language."  
I rolled my eyes and turned around so fast ready to cuss this old man out.

"Maybe you should mind your fuc... Dad!" I jump up and gave him a hug.

"Dad I didn't know you were gonna pick me up!"

"Well I did so come lets go." I started to follow but realized.

"Wait, my bags."

"They're already home in your room."

I didn't say anything else I just followed him to the car. NO to the limo.  
Not even 5 minutes into the car ride home dad starts his serious speech.

"You know why you're here right?"

Still looking out the window

"To take over the family business." He sighed and patted my leg.

"Yes Ivy. I'll tell you more when everyone arrives at the house." Seriously dad. "A meeting at this time of night"  
While texting someone on his phone he slowly looked up at me.

"When I call they better come." And with that he went back to texting.

"Hey pull over" I yelled to the driver.

My dad didn't even look up.

"Ivy?" I threw on my hoodie.

"I know the rest of the way I just wanna walk."

"Ok just be home in 15 minutes."

I nodded my head then got out the limo. I've always enjoyed walking at night. But I mainly wanted to walk because I've been sitting for 13 hours straight and if my ass was to fall off I wouldn't even noticed. I was so much into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed these 3 guys following me. I turned down a dead end and heard the footsteps speeding up. This gonna be fun, I thought as a smile speed across my face. I slowly turned around and looked at my 3 pursuers.  
"Well what have we got here lads" the tan skin boy said as him and his friends invaded my personal space.

I looked him up and down and smiled.

"I'm Ivy"

I said leaning in to to kiss the corner of his lips. They all tensed up at my actions. So I turned to the blonde hair boy and leaned so close to him that our noses were touching.

"You have lovely eyes"

I said give him a kiss too. Then I turned my full attention to the brown hair boy. I looked at his arrow tattoo.

"Pretty interesting tattoo"

I leaned in and place a tender kiss on him also.

"So who are you guys?" I said as I bit my lip seductively.

"I'm Zayn" he said as he moved forward a grabbed my ass.

"I'm Niall" the blonde boy said as he kissed and started to suck on my neck.

"And I'm Liam" the other one said as he started massaging my boobs outside if my shirt.

I closed my eyes and moaned very quietly. I mean who wouldn't? These guys are hot. Suddenly Liam pulled away from me and looked at his phone.

"Guys we gotta finish this later we're going to be late."

I sighed as they each looked at me and ran down the alley. I heard a car peel off then it was quite again. I checked my phone to see what time it what time it was.

"Shit my dad gonna kill me!" I breathed in deeply and ran as fast as I could.

My lungs burned and my feet were killing me. I bolted pass the limo driver and up the steps of my new house. I burst through the door and fell to my knees.

"Ivy" I heard my dad say with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah sorry I'm late"

I said as I slowly walked to where I heard his voice come from. I arrived at the living room which was full of guys just starring at me. I walked to my father who was standing in the center of the room. I scan the room to only see the 3 boys from 20 minutes ago. They looked so confused. My father began to speak.

"As you all know I'm retiring. I'm leaving Ivy in charge."

The room filled with loud whispers of disapproval. I seen my dad out the corner of my eye raise his hand and the room fell quite instantly.

"I said im leaving Ivy in charge." He growled. "You will listen to her. You will follow her. And you will respect my daughter."

I look around to see if anyone had something to say. My eye went back to the 3 boys from earlier, they looked like they all seen a ghost. I couldn't help my but smile and blow a kiss to them. They quickly looked away.

"Ivy im leaving now."

I turned to my dad who already had his coat and hat on, but there was some guy behind him.

"Ivy this is Harry. He was my right hand man and now he is yours."

Ok so let me start over. My name is Ivy Woods. Daughter of Rj Woods. And now im the new leader of the GCM gang. The biggest gang in London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up.

As I watched my dad's limo pull away. I could hear someone telling the guys they could leave. I didn't say anything when everyone walked past me. To be honest I didn't care. I turned around to practically walk in to Harry.

"Watch where you're going" he said in a frightening tone. But I'm no push over. So I stood my ground.

"Then move the fuck outta my way asshole!"

And with that I pushed him out the way only to be thrown into a wall. I hit my head pretty hard then everything went black.

Harry's POV

I didn't mean to throw her that hard. I just wanted to scare her so she'll know to respect me. When we were little she used to scare me so I'd always listen to everything she said. Its not going be that way anymore. I walked over to her and picked her up and took her to her room.

"You're gonna be a handful" I said as I placed her on her bed.

I went over to her dresser to look for her some pajamas she could wear. But instead I found something else.

"Man she has well over a 100 pair of thongs."

I looked back at her and a thought popped into my head. Lets have some fun.

Ivy POV

I started to come back. I tried to open my eyes but something was over them. That's when I went to move my arms but they were stuck. Well I'm not gonna lie I freak out really fast.

"OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I shouted in panic. That's when I heard loud laugh.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Its the asshole from earlier." He said as I could hear his footsteps getting closer. Then I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Harry?" I asked turning my face towards his breathing.

"Mmmmm you look so sexy tied up right now" he said as he started kissing my neck.

"Ewww get off me pervert!" I tried moving away from him.

"Ivy I didn't like the attitude you gave me earlier, so now I'm going to punish you."

I pulled extremely hard to try and free my arms from their restraints.

"You can't punish me you prick!" I growled at him. Harry stopped kissing me and slapped me on my thigh. I couldn't help by cry out from pain. He keep doing it. Each hit harder than the last.

"Harry please, please stop!" I whined.

"I can keep hitting you over and over or I can punish you my way and I can promise you it'll hurt alot less."

"You're way!" I shouted. He chuckled lightly then started to kiss and suck on my neck. I bit my tongue to stop from moaning. Then he slapped me clear across the face.

"Ughhhh you said it wouldn't hurt!" I screamed at him.

"It won't hurt if you don't hold things back"

I sighed then nodded. He went back to kissing my neck. I was actually getting turned on by his actions. He bit my neck hard which would normally hurt but it on sent chills through my body. He squeezed my boobs. He must have liked it because he groaned then keep moving his hands south. I started breathing harder because I knew what he was going to do. And honestly by body wanted him too. He moved my panties to the side and slowly ran finger in between, teasing me.

"Are you this wet for me?" he whispered in my ear. I definitely wasn't gonna answer him. Then he jammed 2 fingers in me and slowly started thrusting them in and out. I let my head drop forward on his shoulder. He stopped moving his fingers. I didn't want this to happen by my body did. Then I did the unthinkable. I started moving up and down on his fingers. Rolling my hips so my clit could get some much need attention too.

"Fuckkkkkkk this so hot" he moaned. Harry started to curl his fingers inside me hitting a sweet spot. I couldn't hold my moans any longer. I started moving faster, feeling my stomach start to knot up.

"I want you to scream my name when you cum, ok."

With that he start thrusting harder inside me. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't stop my thighs from shaking. Loud filthy moans spilling from my mouth. I wasn't gonna last much longer.

"H-Harry" I moaned.

"Yeah babe" he lustfully whispered back.

"Ughhhhhhhh" I could no longer form words. But he seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Good. Cum for me baby." And with that my walls tighten and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. I was panting trying to catch my breath. Harry slid his fingers out and released my arms and took off my blindfold. I looked up at him standing over me sucking his fingers with content. He walked to the door then turned back to me and took his phone out.

"That will be my new ringtone." He smiled and played the recording of me screaming his name. I sat there shocked as he left the room smiling.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 

Ivy's POV

After 10 minutes sitting shocked on the floor I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I just stood under the water which seemed like hours until there was a banging at the door.

"Get out the fucking shower! Its been almost 2 hours."

HOLD UP why the fuck is he still here? I thought he left.

"Harry get the hell out of my house and go home!" I yelled from the shower.

I stayed in there 30 more minutes. Let's get room we all know the shower is one hell of a relaxing place. I stepped out the shower and wrapped the towel around me. Why did he do that to me? Was it to scare me? Was it for fun? Is he a rapist? Was I just rapped? I shook all of the thoughts out of my head.

"It couldn't have been rape. I liked it. I liked it alot. I want it again." I whispered to myself.

That's when I heard noises coming from my room. I placed my ear to the door and just heard mumbling. I reached in the bathroom draw to get a gun. My father placed random guns around our whole house just in case we needed them. Once I had the gun I made sure it had bullets then turned the bathroom light off. I quietly opened the door to find something I didn't expect. Harry. On my bed. Masturbating. To his recording of me.

"Harry what the FUCK are you doing?" I yelled as I lowered my gun.

"Jacking off" he said normally.

"I can see that, why in my room?"

"Because I fingered you in here. Welllllll you fucked my fingers" he chuckled. I raised the gun at him.

"Harry if you don't leave I'm gonna shoot you." He stopped moving and slowly looked at me. Eyes widen with fear. But the something strange happened. A new emotion glossed over his eyes. Lust. He looked me up and down then let out a sigh and threw his head back and continued stroking his member.

"You look so freaking sexy with a gun!"

I stood there with my jaw to the ground. Everything I do turns him on. I was brought outta my thoughts when he started to moan my name. I'm not sure why I did this but it made sense at the time. I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist to try and make him stop. He quickly opened his eyes shocked at my actions.

"No let me finish" he said still trying to move hand.

"No, not when you're saying my name." I stated.

"Come on you said my name when you came I bet you want to hear me say yours too."

I let go of his wrist and started to back away when Harry ripped off my towel and pulled me on the bed with him. I was now fully naked with a masturbating Harry on top of me. He smiled showing his dimples and grabbed my hand and placed it on his dick. Then he put his hand over mines and started pumping. This is completely weird but he fully turned me on. What's wrong with me. He was breathing hard and his movements were become sloppy. He looked me in the eyes before throwing his head back.

"Oh fuck, your so hot Ivy!" He was in pure bliss. And me, I was wetter than a rain forest. I didn't even know my mouth was open until he went to scoop up some of his cum on his finger and put it in my mouth. For some reason I I sucked it off.

"How does it taste?" he asked.

"Salty and sweet." He just smiled at what said. "Do you wanna know what you taste like?"

Before I could even answer he shoved his finger inside me and wiggled it. I wasn't expecting it so of course the loudest moan spilled out of my mouth. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked his finger as sexually as possible. I couldn't look at him at him so I turned my head only to have him turn it back. And he leaned in and kissed me. His tongue pushed its way in, and danced with my own. I could taste myself on him and it only turned me on more. He leaned up and just stared at me.

"Sweet"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're sweet. Really sweet. Your like my own personal lollipop"

I pushed him off me and went to open the door.

"Please go home." He looked confused then smiled and got up and stopped in front of me.

"I said go home Harry." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard you love. But didn't your father tell you I live here also? I have for 5 years now." With that he keep walking down the hallway and opened a door and went in. Oh god this can't be happening! I've been here for a couple of hours and I've got more attention than I have my whole life. I got in my bed and closed my eyes. Leading this gang is gonna be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

I can't believe I just did that. My joke went way to far! I just wanted to scare her. Make her respect me. Not end up on top of her masturbating. I definitely did not plan on cumming on her chest either. Good god she actually tasted it though. Man that was so sexy. She's so fit!

"Oh fuck! I gotta stop thinking about her. I'm freaking hard again."

I don't know if I'm gonna be able to control myself around her. Shes not the same girl from when we were kids. She's.... grown up.

 

Ivy POV

I woke up with the sun on my face. It looked beautiful outside! I picked up my phone to see if anyone had called me I don't know why, I have no friends.

"Wow its already 2:00 pm." I got up and went downstairs.

Hopefully Harry was still sleep or had left out. Once I got to the kitchen I skipped to the refrigerator. Not aware of the people watching me from behind. I went to grab the pack of grapes and turned around to find 5 guys staring at me.

"Ummm hey" Wow that's all I managed to say. I'm so lame.

"What are you wearing" Harry said looking me up and down.

His eyes were so memorizing during the day. The sun light behind him made him glow. He looked like an angel. But I knew. I knew those those beautiful luscious curls hid his horns!

"Earth to Ivy, did you hear me?" he asked.

I looked at him again, then the rest of the guys then I looked down at myself.

"Oh god!" I was in my bra and lace boy shorts in front of these 5 guys. They were the lions and I was a weak baby zebra. This day started off grrrrreat!

"I'm used to walking around my house like this." I tried explaining. "No one is ever here with me."

"Well start putting some clothes on, we'll be here almost everyday." Harry said.

"Hold on its her house. She should be able to wear what ever she wants in front of us." The tan boy said grinning at me. What was his name again? Oh yeah Zayn. Zayn, Niall and Liam were their names.

"Feel free to walk around naked if you like. You are the boss now." A brown hair boy with with blue eyes said.

I smiled and shook my head. They're just your average bunch of horny guys. I walked to the table and pulled a chair over and sat with them.

"Well Ivy you might as well get to know us. We run different parts of the gang to help you out." Naill said as he grabbed some grapes from the pack.

"I know everyone but you" I said turning to the brown haired boy. He stuck his hand out for a high 5 which made me smile.

"I'm Louis" he said.

"Hi I'm Louis I'm Ivy" I said hitting his hand hard. Harry cleared his throat loudly causing everyone to look at him.

"I know you know me. But how do you know everyone else?" he asked.

Zayn, Niall and Liam stiffened in their chairs eyes widening. They all looked at me mentally pleading with me to not tell the truth.

"We ran into each other the other night and exchanged names." I said with a straight face. I'm one hell of a liar!

"Since when do you guys exchange names with girls at night" Harry said giving them a death glare. Why does care? Its not a big deal. Something about this kid gets on my nerves. I stood quickly and placed my hands on the table.

"Well Harry its none of your business so just leave it alone." The rest of the boys sat there shocked. I guess no one ever spoke to him like that. But Harry wasn't fazed at all.

"Ivy sit down before I play your music for the boys"

"What I never..." Then it hit me he was talking about the recording from yesterday. "You wouldn't." I said voice shaking.

"But I would." He said with an evil grin. I sat down and shoved some more grapes in my mouth.

"I hate you Harry" I said with a full mouth.

"You may hate me, but not the things I do to you." He sweetly smiled to me.

"Wait I'm confused. Did you really have music?" Niall asked looking around.

"Naill I think their talking about something sexual." Liam said patting Niall on the head.

"Oh sooooooooooooooo you and Harry already had sex? He asked looking at me.

"What?!?! NO !" I yelled almost choking on a grape.

"Yeahhhhh right" Zayn said pushing out his lips. "I reckon we be going anyway" he said standing up. The other boys did the same. They all walked out the room except Liam. He stared me in the eyes long and hard before he spoke.

"Safe sex is great sex children. Remember that. I refuse to be a god father at 19." My jaw was to the floor as he walked out the kitchen and I heard the front door close. These guys are crazy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy POV

I haven't left this house in a week. I'm dying in here! And of course its a freaking monsoon outside. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked outta my room down to Harry's. I took a deep breath and knocked 2 times. 

"Come in" he said. As I walked in I looked at everything in his room. And it wasn't much. Just a bed, chair, desk, a book shelf, dresser and his own bathroom.

"What can I help you with babe?" he said walking up to me.

"I'm not your babe" WOW I couldn't even look at him when I said that. He stepped closer and tilted my head up. I closed my eyes shut. And my breathing picked up. And my hands were completely sweaty. 

"Ivy open your eyes and look at me" he said as his thumb was rubbing my chin. I opened my eyes and blurted my next couple of words out. 

"Harry I'm bored! Like really bored. Please I need to do something or I'm gonna die!" 

He released my chin. And went to the other side of his bed and picked up a huge bottle of vodka.

"Lets play dare" he said shuffling over to me. "Its like truth or dare without the truth."

"Ok what's with the vodka though" I asked while going to sit on his bed.

"Well everytime you do a dare you take a drink." he said smiling with his dimples out. "I'll start off. Soooo Ivy I dare you to drink this bottle till its half way gone."

"Oh so its gonna be one of those games" I said grabbing the bottle. After I chugged it down I could already feel the affects happening.

"Ok Harry I dare you to tongue kiss my foot!" I said laughing while putting my foot in his face. He took a big gulp of vodka. Then took my foot and went to work. I was laughing hysterically till I looked him in the eyes. He was kissing and sucking all while not breaking eye contact with me. Any other time I would have probably passed out from laughing so hard but not now. I was completely in awe. He placed my foot down then handed me the bottle.

"Strip till you're in your bra and underwear." 

I took another drink and proceeded to strip down. I threw the clothes somewhere on the floor and gave him the bottle.

"You do the same" I said slurring my words.

He stood up and stripped. His body was amazing. He had tone abs and tan skin. Harry was beautiful. I hadn't noticed he was done until he gave me back the bottle.

"Give me a lap dance." he ordered. I crawled over to him and lowered myself till my butt was on his manhood. I took my hair out of it ponytail and let it fall seductively. I wrapped my arms around his neck somewhat pushing his head into my chest. That's when I began grinding into him. Rolling my hips and tug at his hair. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. I positioned myself to where his manhood was against my womanhood. Then I started moving slowly at 1st then building with speed. I could fully feel his dick hardening under me. Harry started to breath faster when I suddenly stopped and reached for the bottle holding it to his lips.

"Kiss me" I said staring at his lips. He drank, then placed his hand on my neck and brought his lips to mines. It was a tender kiss at 1st then it grew lustful. We were grinding and moaning into the kiss. Tongues circling each other in a magical ways. I bit his lip which earn a throaty groan from him. And he bucked his hips up which earned a loud moan from me. And suddenly Harry pushed me back. I thought I'd done something wrong at 1st. I mean he looked pretty angry. He placed the bottle to my lips and I begin to drink the rest.

"Fuck me" he said breathlessly. 

I looked him up and down and nodded. I pushed him over and began kissing him like a mad woman. I went to his neck and began kissing and sucking. Harry must have liked it because he made some animalistic growl then flipped us over so he was on top. He began biting and sucking on my neck. He was marking me. His hands soon found my bra. He ripped it off with one pull. I didn't care at the moment. He started to nibble and suck on one of my nipples while pinching the other one. I slid one of my hand down and into his boxers and began to pump. He was already leaking a good amount of pre cum. He stopped moving and started to breath harder.

"STOP!" He growled at me. 

So I took my hand out and brought it to my mouth. While staring deeply in his eyes I began to lick up his pre cum on hand. His face changed. He looked pained.

"Ivy I need to be in you. Please I'm so hard it hurts right now." 

Wow he's not joking. I nodded.

"Harry I need you right now too." I said which can out more like a whine.

"Condom?" he asked waiting for a quick answer.

"No I want to feel all of you." something I'd never thought I'd say.

"No condom" he said smiling to himself. 

Now don't worry folks I am on the pill. I felt his tip entering painfully slow. I guess he couldn't take it anymore because he thrust the rest of him self inside me. I screamed out in pain. Harry wasn't my 1st but I wasn't out having sex all the time so it still hurt. He looked at me like he was scared that broke me. I slapped his butt to let him know he could start moving. It was slow for a minute. But the both of us were so close we just needed to go fast. He was pounding his dick into me and I was loving it. I was a moaning mess. I probably sounded like a pornstar. 

"Harry your so big. Oh my god you're going so deep. Don't stop baby." 

"Fuckkkkkk Ivy your so dam tight. I'm not gonna last much longer." He brought his finger to my mouth. 

"Suck" Once his finger was wet enough he brought it to my clit and began rubbing away. My body jerked forward has yelled as loud as I could. Everything was on fire and my whole body was shaking.

"Oh fuck Harry. I'm gonna cum!" 

"Me too" he whispered. Then with that he pulled all the way out and slammed back into me full force. I screamed his name as I came hard. I could feel his dick twitch as he spilled into me. Still moving I looked at his face. He was in heaven. Mouth open, eyes shut, lip red, curls stuck to his sweaty forehead. Harry pulled out and rolled over and snuggled up to me. I put my behind my head and twisted his hair to till we both feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in Harry's bed alone. Hmmm he must have went downstairs to see the other guys. I walked to my room and washed up and threw some new clothes on. I walked down the steps but stopped because I heard the guys talking. So I decided to do alil bit of eavesdropping. I wish I hadn't. 

"Mate did you and Ivy, you know, last night?" I heard Niall ask.

"A gentleman never tells." I heard Liam say. Aww you rock Liam!

"Fuck that Li! Look at his neck. Of course he fucked her! Why wouldn't he? Their 2 teenagers living in the the same house with NO adults. This is fucking pound town!" Zayn practically yelled.

"Zayn be quite. Use your inside voice." Liam said.

"Sorry dad" Zayn said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Harry if you did do something with Ivy please don't hurt her." Liam said with concern.

"Don't worry Liam it was a one time thing." Harry spoke.

And there it was. His words were like a slap in the face. Shit a slap in the face would have hurt me alot less. I balled my fists up. I felt tears forming so I closed my eyes. I don't know why I'm surprised. Its always like this. I like a guy then sleep with him then he's gone. I must have been a real asshole in a past life to always get this fucked up karma. That's why I don't really believe in "love". Its just a 4 letter word to me. I pulled myself together and stomped down the steps so the guys could hear and they'd stop talking about me. They all watched me as I went to the refrigerator and took out a beer. I pulled up a chair sat with them like nothing was wrong. 

"Ummm Ivy don't you think its a little early to be drinking." Liam said with big puppy eyes. To be in a gang he was surprisingly sweet. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the bottle.

"Yeah are you sure you should be drinking? You had a bit much last night." Harry said.

I clinched my jaw and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I tried saying as calmly as possible. He just looked at me.

"Welllllll" Niall said breaking the tension. "Can I have a beer?"

"No Niall, once you get started we can't stop you." Louis said squeezing Niall's cheeks. I giggled at Naill who was now pouting.

"Niall we can share" I said putting my bottle to his lips. He hesitated his eyes looking to see what Harry would do. I saw and it only pissed me off more.

"Oh come on Niall baby, Harry isn't the boss. I am!" And with that Niall started to drink. I smiled and started to rub his cheek with my finger. I took the bottle from his lips and licked the rim and started to drink the rest. I could see that made Niall start to blush.

"See I knew I liked you. You got spunk!" Zayn said laughing loudly.

"So tell me what's going on with this gang." I said ignoring Harry's death glares.

"Well before your father left we were having problems with this guy named Devon and his gang coming on our turf disrespecting us. His son Damon has been seen on Zayn's and my side of town." Louis said.

"I'm almost certain they don't know who you are, so you're safe for now. But leading this gang you're going to be put in danger. Can you handle that?" Liam said waiting for my answer.

"Do you know why my father put me in charge?" Asking all of them. No one answered but just looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Its because power and sex is the downfall of men." I said sitting up in my chair. "Men start wars but women will finish them." I gave them all an icy stare. Just to let them know I am more qualified to lead them.

Then the doorbell rang. We all looked confused at each other. So I got up and went to the door and they all followed. I looked through the peep hole and saw some girl with a bunch of bags. So I turn to Zayn and lift up his shirt.

"Woah honey! At least take to dinner first." he said laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah Romeo, I was just getting your gun." I looked him in the eyes and "accidentally" let my hand brush his crouch. Only him and I knew what happened. Once I had it I put it in the back of my waist band and opened the door.

"Hi how can I help you?" I said looking her up and down.

"Are you Ivy?" she asked looking at me than the guys behind me.

"Yeah why?" I said putting behind my back getting ready to grab my gun just incase.

"I'm Kitty. Your mom married my dad. And she told me she wanted me to live here with you." She said running out of breath in the process. 

"Soooooo what's up sis."


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy POV

You gotta be fucking kidding me. A sister! Great this is just what I needed another fucking person in this house.

"You gonna let me in before the end of the year?" Kitty asked twisting her lips at me.

"How do I know your telling the truth." I asked not easily being fooled.

"Ugh your mom said you were like this. Well lets see." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. Wide eyed I looked at her.

"Ok come in. And DON'T ever repeat what you just said!" I said feeling completely embarrassed. I turned back to the guys who were just sitting on the stairs now. "Ummm guys this is my sister Kitty" I said moving to the side so they can see her. Harry was of course the 1st to speak.

"Since when do you have a sister? Your dad only spoke about you." he stood up saying.

"What do you wanna fuck her too?" I didnt mean to say that in front of everyone. The room grew quite. Dead quite. I couldn't take it anymore so I just marched upstairs to my room. I went to slam my door and guess who stopped it. Yup it was Harry.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled at me.

"You're my problem. Just leave me alone." I said still trying to close the door.

"How am I your problem? I wasn't a problem in bed." he said smugly. Tht was the last straw for me. My fist balled up and the next thing I knew it was in the wall.

"What the fuck was that for Ivy?" Harry said pushing his way into my room.

"You are! Why are boys so dam dumb! If you just wanted to fuck me you should have said so. But no. You made it seem like you actually had feelings for me. And the worst part is that I started to like you, like seriously like you." God dam I didnt mean to confess my feelings for him. Ughhhhhh why me karma!

"Ivy I'm sorry." he said

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm sorry that's all anyone ever says like its suppose to make up for people's wrong doings." I wasn't even looking at Harry anymore just at my now swollen hand.

"Well I am. And I just wanted to let you know that we're all going out to a club tonight. I was going to take you but its best if Niall takes you and I take Kitty." he said closing my door. 

I took a shower and then just hanged around naked in my room till it was almost time to go. I went to my closet and began looking for something to wear. I found this short, tight, backless dress. On a short girl it would have been cute. But on a tall gal like me it was drop dead sexy. I slipped some heels on then just look my hair out of a ponytail. I went downstairs to find a very naughty Niall completely downing a beer. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there.

"HOLY SHIT! You look hot!" he yelled at me. Causing us both to laugh.

"Why are you drinking a beer? Your about to drive a car." I said grabbing and dragging him to the car.

"Honey I'm always alil bit drunk. Something you'll soon come to know." he said patting my butt then running to his truck. Once on the rode it got quite.

"Niall who else is going to be there?" I honestly wanted to know because 2 girls with 5 boys is little weird.

"Well Liam, Louis and Zayn are bringing their girlfriends." He said still looking at the rode.

"Zayn has a girlfriend?!?! WOW Who woulda known." I said amazed

"Yeah they were just fucking at 1st then they both caught feelings." He said chuckling.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. My question caught him off guard but he recovered.

"No. No I don't" he said sounding almost sad.

"Shut the front door! Niall your amazing! Why don't you?" I yelled waving my arms around.

"I don't know I've always been the single friend." he sighed pulling into the parking lot of the club.

"I know how you feel. It sucks. Guys always want a good girl but go for the whores and girls want a good guy and always go for the assholes. Its crazy." I said getting into my own thoughts.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked turning the car off.

"No. Guys don't like me. They just want to get into my pants." I said looking down at my hurt hand, remembering Harry.

"You know we guys all make mistakes. You should give him another chance. If it doesn't workout just move on." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Come on everyone is waiting" I said getting out the car. We walked into the club and I couldn't see anything! Naill must have sensed it because he grabbed my hand and we walked to the back to find the others. Man this is gonna be a crazy night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to get interesting. . .

Harry POV

Everything was going good. I was on my 3rd drink of the night and I was feeling good. That was until I saw Niall. And Ivy. Holding hands. I finished downing my drink and slammed the glass back down.

"Another one bar tender." I yelled over the loud music. I don't know why he's with her. She's mines! Ugh I fucked up. I didnt think Ivy would ever like me. She just didn't seem like that type of girl. I turned to get my other drink. "This is gonna be a long night."

Ivy POV

I saw Harry staring at me and Niall as we walked in. I was gonna listen to Niall and give Harry another chance. I saw Kitty sitting by herself so I decided to get to know her alil better.

"Hey hows its going?" I said sounding real awkward.

"Ugh its kinda weird sitting here while these two are practically having sex in front of me." she said pointing at Zayn and his girlfriend who were making out. She was straddling his lap and grinding him while he had both his hands gripping her ass. 

"Oh my gosh its like watching a live porno." I said walking over to them to see if they'll stop. NOPE they didn't. Zayn simply opened one of his eyes and winked at me. I turned back and sat next to Kitty.

"So is he your new boyfriend?" she asked pointing to Niall.

"No he's a good friend." I said back.

"Oh. Is he single?" she asked as she started to play with her fingers.

"Yeahhhhhh. Do you like him?" I asked. The matchmaker wheels were slowly turning in my head.

"He's really cute. I just wanna..." she trailed off.

"Fuck him?" I said and she quickly looked at me. "You dirty girl."

"Kiss him!" she yelled hitting me. Then I thought hit me.

"Come on were gonna dance." I said dragging her behind me. I walked up to Niall who was drinking and chatting with Harry.

Hey Niall will you dance with us?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Oh I don't dance." he side still sipping on his drink. I grabbed his hand and dragged the both of them to the dance floor.

"Wait, I said I don't" I turned to him the evil eye.

"I'm the boss and you do what I say. And if I want you to dance, you dance!" Then I smiled feeling bad that i somewhat yelled at him. "Please, for me. It'll be fun." I said doing puppy dog eyes and poking my lip out. He sighed and walked up towards me. "Hey lets make a sandwich. Kitty you be in front" i shot her a hard wink. "Niall in the middle and me in the back. 

Once behind the both of them I could tell how tensed they were. So I reached my around Niall and pulled Kitty's butt into him. He let out loud groan then looked at me completely red in the face. I smiled at placed his hands on her hips. The music was good and they started to go with the flow. With each sway of my hips I slowly backed away from them until I was off the dance floor just watching. They both were into it. Alcohol had completely taken over because they went from dancing to grinding, to him turning her around a kissing her. She kissed back too. Her hands around his neck and his on her waist. I couldn't help but do a happy dance. I turned around and went back to where Zayn and his girlfriend were STILL making out.

"I bet if I were to video tape you guys we'd make alot of money in the porn industry." I said laughing at my own joke. No one answered. Zayn just moaned then pushed his girl off him. They just looked at each other then stood up and started to leave the club. "Pound town" I said to Zayn. He just turned around and gave me the thumbs up. Haha that horny bastard. I stood up to see if I could find anyone else. I spotted Liam on the dance floor with his girl dancing like there was no tomorrow. Louis was being all lovely dovely with his girl. And Harry. Well he was walking towards me like the devil himself was behind him. I turned to run. I'm not sure why, but I did. It was no use. He just picked me up like a rag doll and walked me out of the club. Once outside he placed me down.

"What the hell man" I yelled confused at why he brought me out here.

"Why were you holding hands with Niall? Do you like him now?" he said slurring his words.

"What no he's my friend. And ummmm dumbass he's in the club making out with Kitty." I said rolling my eyes at him. He just looked at me. Not my body but me.

"Ugh look Ivy, I never ment to hurt you. I definitely don't want you to hate me. I wasn't using you. I figured once we'd had sex you'd just lose interest in me. You're not like other girls. You seem like you don't need a boyfriend. I felt like if I was to ask you out you'd say I would only slow you down. So Ivy please forgive me. I really just want to do it right this time." he said breathlessly. I patted his arm and motioned him towards the door.

"Niall talked me into giving you a second chance. So lets go back inside because you owe me a dance." He took my hand and held the door for me. Just as I walked in someone yelled his name from outside. We both looked. Then it happened so fast. 2 shots were fired at us and Harry fell back on to me and rolled us over causing him to hit his head in the process. I opened my eyes and looked at Harry. He wasn't moving. Then I saw it. Blood was on him. I placed my hands over the wound to stop the blood lost. I could feel the tears fall down my face. Louis and Liam got to us 1st then Naill and Kitty.

"What happened?" they all screamed.

"He's been shoot! We have to get him to a hospital!" Niall and Louis ran to the get the car. Harry opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Ivy?" he said trying to get up.

"No Harry everything is fine. We're gonna get you to a hospital now." i said tears still falling.

"IVY IM NOT HURT!" He pushed my hands off him lifting up his shirt to show me.

"What i don't understand where's the blood coming from?" i said wiping my tears away and standing up.

"Ivy?" Liam said pointing at me. I looked down to see my black dress had a hole in it and it was soaking wet. I touched it to see it was my blood.

"Oh shit, i got shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ivy has been shot. Whats next?

Harry POV

Ivy's eyes widen in horror realizing she's been shot. Then she looked at the rest of us and just dropped to her knees.

"Ahhhhhhh I've been shot!" she yelled.

I finally got out of my state of shock and picked her up and ran to the car with the other right behind me. Niall, Louis and Zayn were in the car yelling at each other. I couldn't even care at this moment. My only focus is Ivy. I opened the door and slide in and let her stretch out the back seat. Niall peeled off. He was going well over the speed limit and running ever red light. He hit a pot hole which made Ivy groan in pain.

"Watch it you asshole." I screamed at Niall. "Shhhhh baby its gonna fine." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Nooo its not!" She spoke screamed. "Some random mother fucker shot me! That bullet wasnt even for me. Oh my gosh this is my favorite dress and now its ruined."

I couldn't help but look at her confused. I felt tears sting in my eyes. I haven't cried since I was little. This girl I just ment little over 2 weeks ago had me on the verge of crying. She reached up and wiped my eyes before the tears even left.

"Stop it. I'm not gonna die." she weakly. Then her hand dropped and her eyes closed.

"Ivy? IVY?" I screamed shaking her. 

I looked at her wound and saw that she was losing alot of blood fast. "No no no. Fucking drive faster! I think the bullet hit an artery." I said kicking Niall's seat.

"Shut up we're almost there!" he said slamming his foot all the way down on the gas petal.

"Harry?" I heard her quietly say. I looked at her and leaned closer so she didn't have to speak louder.

"What baby?" I spoke rubbing my thumb on her temple.

"Stop yelling at Niall. I'm not dead yet. I'm just sleepy." Her voice was so horse. I didn't even notice I was crying. I didn't care. I didnt care if the guys saw. If they made fun of me. Nothing, I just did not care. I kissed Ivy on the lips. She hummed in appreciation. 

We peeled into the ER parking lot and I scooped Ivy up and bust through the hospital doors. The doctors looked at me then her and snatched her away from me in the blink of an eye. Kitty filled out some information and medical papers while we all paced around anxiously awaiting the news. I looked down at my self and saw i was covered in blood. Ivy's blood. Who ever did this is going to die! I stood up and punched and hole in the wall.

"Come out here" I growled. The guys followed me into the hallway. I turned to them and began speaking. "Find the motherfuckers that did this. They tried shooting me but she got hit."

"Some of my guys said they saw Damon's car driving away. I'm sure he did this. He just started a war. When I get my hands him in gonna kill him." Liam said in a very scary tone. No one ever seen him like this. He was the most put together out of the whole group.

"I think me Zayn and Liam should go out and look for this piece of shit." Louis stepped in and said.

"That's good you guys go look and call me if you find him." With that the others left and I went back in the waiting room with Kitty and Niall. She had her eyes closed leaning into his neck. I looked at him and pointed at her and wiggled my eyebrows. And he just shrugged his shoulders. Him just as confused as me. 

Hours passed and we were still waiting. A nurse appeared into the room with a stern face. My heart dropped thinking it was the worst.

"Ummm Ivy Woods is fine." she spoke. Oh my god I'm so happy. "She's doing good." the nurse said.

"When can we see her?" I blurted out.

"Now she's been asking for you guys."

"Wait she's awoke?" I asked now standing up.

"Yeah she's up and moving around. Even though she's not suppose too. She very stubborn. Come on and follow me and I'll take you to her room." The nurse held the door for us and walked to her room. Before she opened the door she turned to warn us.

"Ummm her medicine has her feeling...... good. Like really good." she said then opened the door and walked in.

"HARRY!" Ivy screamed at me opening her arms for a hug. I went to give her one but she grabbed my neck and went in for a full blown tongue kiss. I was completely taken off guard. I kissed back. Groaning into her mouth. I totally forget where we were for a moment. I pulled away from the kiss completely dazed. I never got embarrassed but I knew my face was red. She let my neck go and licked her lips. Oh god I felt a spark ignite in my pants. Oh fuck Harry she's in the hospital. She just got shot. 

Niall and Kitty cleared the throats and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well thank you" was all I could managed to say.

"Oh Niall and Kitty, I saw you guys on the dance floor. Mwah mwah mwah. You guys were sucking face really hard!" she laughed causing those 2 to blush. Ivy's moody did a complete 180.

"Doctor Love I'm ready to go" she whined

"Ivy I'm not a doctor i am a nurse and my last name isn't love, hun." she said patting Ivy's hand. 

"Ummmmm her dress was soaked with blood so we had to throw it away. So now she doesn't have any clothes to wear. Do you mind letting her wear your jacket?" she asked me.

"Oh here I don't mind" I took my jacket off and gave it to her. The nurse put Ivy it on and put her in a wheelchair and walked us to the car. Once on the rode Ivy fell right asleep. We got in the house and I asked Niall if he was staying with Kitty and he said yeah. I said my goodnights and picked up Ivy and brought her to her room. I placed her on her bed then tucked her in the the covers.

"Goodnight love" i said kissing her cheek. Then i retired to my room for the night.

Little did I know, that she would get back up during the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Harry cried. Please comment and tell me how you feel about the story so far. I think the next chapter is by far my favorite. Drugged Ivy is a handful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh we have little naughty Ivy in this chapter. What will Harry do?

Harry POV

I went to sleep thinking about Ivy. I'm sleep right now and I'm still thinking about her. The way she kissed me in the hospital was amazing. I want it again. I want her. I want her screaming my name when she cums. But I also want to do things right. Oh my god I'm sleep right now and my dick feels so hard. Harder than normal. I can't move. What the fuck is on me? I need to wake up. Ivy could be in trouble. Wake up wake up wake up! With that I woke up with Ivy on me. I turned my lamp on very confused as to why she is on me.

"Ivy. What, why the hell are you on me?" I said trying to sit up.

"Harry I'm horny." she said with puppy dog eyes. 

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What? No. Go back to your room!" I demanded pointing at the door.

"NO NO NO NO" she yelled bouncing up and down.

"Ughhhhh Ivy stop!" I yelled holding her hips down from bouncing. I prayed she didn't feel my boner!

"Why should I? You're already hard." I gulped loudly because I already knew that I was losing this argument.

"You're not in the right state of mind. Your medicine is making you act weird." I said still under her. She crossed her arms and stuck her lip out and pouted.

"Harry pleaseeeeeeeeeee" she whined. Then she uncrossed her arms and leaned just inches away from face. "I want you." Then she kissed me.

It was sweet and gentle. It gave me butterflies. But I pulled away from the kiss. I wanted her off me but I couldn't bring myself to move her. She's so sexy right now.

"Ivy I can't. Please get off." My voice was shaking when I asked. 

I was begging her. I NEEDED her off me!

"Harry. You're. So. Hard. Please. Just. Fuck. My. Brains. Out." she said in-between kissing me. My dick was fully erect now, begging to be freed. Her hand found its way behind my head and was now holding it as she gave me a forceful kiss. Her tongue licked my bottom lip wanting in. Not granting her entrance fast enough, she gripped my hair painfully tight causing me to groan in pain. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth exploring every inch of it.

"Harry I'm so wet for you." she whispered in my ears.

"No" that was all I could say. I didn't want to take advantage of her when she was like this. But my body wanted it. I could feel pre cum already oozing out of my extremely hard dick.

"Its the least we can do. I mean i took bullet for you." her voice was barely audible. 

She was right. That bullet was for me. I was the one who was suppose to be shot, maybe even killed. I was brought out of my thoughts when Ivy starting grinding on me. I pushed my head into my pillow while my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I'm pretty sure I was close to having a heart attack by how fast my heart was beating. I haven't even penetrated Ivy yet but I felt like it was on the verge of cumming. It all was becoming to much for me to handle. She started sucking on my neck and moving her hips to get some type of reaction out of me. And she was. I was losing my control. My body was slowly taking over. I started thrusting into her just because i loved the friction. Im a growing boy and Ivy is very much attractive, what do you expect? I was trying my best but i was no match against her. I did the only thing I could do before I lost it all together. I yelled for help.

"NIALLLLL! KITTYYYYY! HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP MEEEEEE!" Yes I was now yelling like a little bitch for someone to save me from a girl who was using sex as lethal weapon. 

Ivy put her lips on mines to shut me up and i was gone after that. I moaned so loud and slid my hands down to her ass grabbed it hard to help her better match the speed of my thrusts . She practically purred with satisfaction. I barley heard Niall and Kitty burst through my door seconds later. Im almost sure Niall had his gun drawn but soon lowered it when he saw who was on me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Are you trying to have sex? Jesus she got shot today!" Kitty added in.

I broke away from the kiss and frantically screamed "GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" 

Kitty ran and pulled Ivy off of me while I tried to get up from my bed but just fell to the floor. Niall rushed over and helped me up. I hadn't noticed that my body was shaking and I was completely drenched in sweat.

"Mate? What's wrong?" Niall asked confused. I just shook my head.

"Please take her to her room and make sure she stays there!" I said to Kitty. She nodded and left with a whining Ivy.

"You alright?" Niall asked once again.

"Yeah man I just have to take a cold shower." Niall understood what happened with my answer. He stood up and shook his head and patted me on the back then left. I walked into my bathroom and turn the water on cold. I jumped in letting it wash over me. I stayed like that for 5 minutes then looked down. Ugh I was still fully hard.

"Shit!" I said banging my hand against the wall. I grabbed my dick and began stroking incredibly fast. I released within seconds. I turned to shower off then looked at myself in the mirror. Ivy left hickies all over my neck. Touched one and closed my eyes remembering how I got it.

"Oh fucking hell" I said opening my eyes and looking down at my erection. I spent the whole night masturbating. Everytime I got tired and closed my eyes I thought about Ivy. And with the thoughts came the hard on. I never even left the bathroom. I was too exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like this chapter? I thought it was hilarious when Harry screamed for help. The next chapter is good too. She's hows Ivy thanks Harry for not taking advantage of her in this state. Please keep the reviews coming, tell me how you feel abt the story!


	10. Chapter 10

Ivy POV

I woke up refreshed! Until I moved to fast and I hit my bandages.

"Oh shit that hurt!" I said looking down at it. Then Kitty walked out of my bathroom.

"Morning sleepy head." she said sitting on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Alittle sore but I feel good."

"Yeah I bet." she said laughing.

"Why are you laughing" I asked unaware of what I done yesterday.

"Wait you don't remember?" I shook my head no. "Well what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember finding out I was shot, then everything after that is pretty fuzzy." I was gonna ask what happened but my stomach let out a huge growl.

"Lets get you something to eat." Kitty helped me outta bed and down the stairs. The guys stopped talking once we entered the kitchen.

"Why do you always stop speaking when I come in? Finish talking its weird when you do that." I said still holding on Kitty for support.

"Ivy how are you?" Liam said pulling a chair up for me. Kitty sat me down then pulled up a chair too.

"Good just pretty hungry."

Louis jumped up and snatched Niall's bag of chips from him and handed them to me. Niall didnt complain he just stared daggers at me as I at his chips.

"I heard you got shot and thought Harry was hurt." Zayn said jumping in. I nodded and continued to eat. "That's fucking crazy! How do you get shot and not noticed?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess my adrenaline made me not notice.

"WOW you're amazing" Louis yelled at me.

Everyone was speaking to me but Harry. He looks miserable.

"Hey Harry what's wrong? You look horrible!"

He didn't say anything just looked at me, long and hard. Then he got and left.

"What's his problem?"

"You don't remember what you did?" Niall asked leaning closer to me.

"NO! What did I do?"

"Oh Ivy you practically raped him!" I just sat not understanding.

"After Harry put you to sleep last night, you came into his room and....... you tried to, ummm fuck him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a lie. It had to be.

"I don't believe you." I said crossing my arms. Kitty sat up and spoke.

"Ivy its true. Harry called us for help. And when we got to his room, you were on him." Then she leaned to whisper in my ear. "You were on him leaving hickies on his neck."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so embarrassed. I just put my face into my hands in shame.

"Love its ok. Your medicine had you a little messed up." Louis said rubbing my head.

"Shit I don't know how Harry did it. A fit girl begging you to fuck her. Shoot I probably woulda just fucked you Ivy." Zayn said.

"Harry didn't want to do anything because he didn't want to hurt her Zayn." Liam said disappointed by Zayn's statement. I stood up so I could go find Harry.

"Ivy where are you going" Louis said.

"I'm going to find Harry." I said trying not to show pain in my face as I walked. No one objected to what I was going. I finally made it up the stairs 10 minutes later. I was in pain and outta breath. I hobbled to Harry's room and knocked on the door. He opened it a minute later. He didn't really look at me and he kinda hid behind the door.

"Harry can we talk please?"

"Yeah sure." he sighed and sat in a chair. I followed and stood in front of him. He seemed very uncomfortable with how close I was to him. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He went completely stiff.

"I guess they told you what happened. Ok well look Ivy I'm not mad. I just need you better. I don't think I can handle you getting shot again. I definitely can't handle what you tried doing to me yesterday" That's when I saw what I did to his neck. I traced it with my finger and Harry let out a quite moan. Then it hit me. Harry wasn't mad at me. I must have made him really horny yesterday. I looked down at his hands that were covering his crotch. I removed them to see his bulge. I got to my knees in front of him. And began to unzip and pull his pants down. A blow job was the least I could do for him.

"Ivy what are you, OH MY GOD!" I cut him off wrapping my lips are the tip and swirling my tongue. I began kissing his thighs. Licking and sucking on them at times.

"Ivy" he said tangling one hand in my hair.  
"Please" I smiled before I let my tongue flick over over his balls as I stroked his stiff dick. I put his tip into my mouth again and sucked hard. I pulled away to lick the underside of his dick before plunging it fully into my mouth. I pushed all the way down until I gagged around him.

"Ugh, aha, ohhhh, ummmm" was all he could say at the moment. I started bobbing my faster than ever. Harry was falling apart under me. I loved being in control. I'm not gonna lie my jaw was sore as hell! But I didn't care I was getting the response i wanted. I cupped his balls and started massaging them.

"Oh shit just like that Iv" he moaned. I thought I was gonna melt at the that nickname. I was doing everything I could to make him cum. I felt him at the back of my throat so I decided to swallow. His grip became painfully tight on my hair. Which caused me to moan.

"Oh fucking shit Jesus christ Ivy I'm gonna cum." and soon after that I felt his hot load shoot down my throat. I swallowed savoring his taste. I pulled his limp dick from my mouth. His grip loosened then he started rubbing my head. I kissed his thighs and put him back in his pants and zipped him up.

"Did you like that?"

"Babe that was absolutely magnificent!" he said breathlessly.

"Harry we're gonna find the asshole that tried to shoot you. And don't worry I'll handle them myself." He opened his eyes shocked at what I said. Then he smiled and pulled me into a hug making sure not to hurt me.

"Ivy Woods you are amazing. You're doing something to me." I just smiled and started to walk out his room.

"Oh Ivy," I turned to look at him. "When you get better I can't wait to do things right, then have my way with you." I couldn't help by smile.

"Harry Styles you don't know what you do to me"


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy POV

I went back downstairs to find Niall in my fridge, Liam yelling at Zayn, Louis laughing at them and Kitty watching the whole thing. Haha Kitty looks so bored. Hmmm I haven't got to know her very well yet. I sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey Kitty I know we're sisters now but we really don't know that much about each other." I said sitting close to her.

"Well what do you want to know?" she said sitting up and facing me.

"Well to be honest I want to know why my mom said you should stay with me. You do know what my father did right?" I asked sounding more serious. This is a dangerous 'job' and I definitely don't want to put her in danger.

"Yeah I know everything your dad did. But your mom thought it would be safe if I was here with you." she cleared her throat and continued. "And she didn't want you in a house full of boys by yourself."

Haha I knew it. My mom is one of those moms. Don't get me wrong she's really chill. Maybe even little too chill. I smiled at continued asking questions. The boys settled down and just listened to me and her speak. Like they never saw two girls chatting before. We just ignored them.

"So what does your dad do? I mean like do you know how him and my mom ment?" I said really wanting to know. She stiffened then looked at me.

"My dad does the same thing your mom does." my eyes widen too. The boys were now leaning in fully into OUR conversation.

"What do your parents do?" they all asked. Before me and Kitty could even tell them to mind their fucking Harry walked into the kitchen.

"They do porn." he said nonchalantly.

"HARRY!" We screamed and both hit him.

"What?" he chuckled taking a seat. "You didn't think I knew what your parents did? Come on Ivy your dad hates Kitty's dad. He NEVER let me forget that!" I just shook my head.

"So he needs to get over it. And I didn't want these guys to know what my mother's occupation was." I said slightly growling at him. But Zayn soon cut in.

"OH SHIT! FOR REAL? TELL ME HER NAME!" he said leaning across the table.

"NO!"

"Harry what's her name?" he whined. Harry just smiled.

"Well have you seen some of her videos" Louis asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. They were amazing! The scream of angel. Ivy's mom is a freak in bed! Liam seen her too." Harry said with his eyes closed like he was trying to remember the videos.

"Holy shit! That was her mom? Good god Ivy! You don't know the shit that I'd do to your mom. She's a fucking milf!" Liam said.I assumed Liam was the one that respected woman. He looked different. This bastard had lust in his eyes. Thinking about my mom. I was so embarrassed I just hid my face.

"Haha I'm glad these guys didnt watch my dad" Kitty said giggling and clapping her hands. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "What?" she said now looking back at us.

"You have a really cute laugh" Niall said quietly. Blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Thanks" Kitty said looking down playing with her fingers.

"Are you guys fucking each other" Louis bluntly asked. Kitty and Niall just glared at him. "Well nevermind. Anywho's Ivy what plans have you got for the asshole that shot you?" he said. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Before my dad left he was making a new type of drug that you can use against your enemies. It has to be put in the blood stream but it works almost instantly." They all sat in awe. "And umm the guy that shot me is gonna be at a club in East London tonight. Sooo I say we show that twat who he's fucking with."

"Oh hell yeah!" Zayn said high 5ing me.

"Yeah but there's a catch." I said no longer looking at them because I knew they would disagree. "I have to do it by myself since he knows all of you."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Harry's said so loud his voice probably shook the house. "You just got shot or have you forgotten."

"I know. But Harry it will never work if you guys are around me when I try and get him alone. His senses will be down if its just me." I tried explaining. He just shook his head.

"No what if you get hurt again? I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt again." he was looking at me with pleading eyes. I was losing this argument.

"I'll got with her" Kitty said speaking to the guys. "I haven't really earned my place here and I fell left out. So let me earn my place by doing this."

I shook my head. "No I'm not putting you in danger. You don't need to earn your place, you're my family." She just blankly looked at me.

"I said in going with you. You cant seriously say you don't want me in danger when Harry is saying the same thing to you." Dam she has a point. "And besides what's better than one girl to a horny boy? TWO GIRLS!" she said laughing.

"Ok I'm okay with that" Harry said to Kitty.

"I'm not" Everyone turned to a very pissed looking Niall.

"Why not?" Liam said.

"Because I don't want them to get hurt. We need to be there." Niall said turning red.

"Wait you guys are gonna be there!" I shouted. "Me and Kitty are gonna get him alone then you guys will jump in."

"Alright I'm liking where this is going" Liam said. We looked at each other and evilly smiled.

"Lets do this shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading and commenting!


	12. Chapter 12

Ivy POV

I took Kitty up to my room to pick out some dresses we could wear. After about an hour and a half looking for a dresses, we found some drop dead slutly dresses. By the time we were done with our showers and Kitty doing our hair and makeup up it was time to go. We walked downstairs to the living room. The guys were all sleep. They actually looked very cute. Like toddlers who exhausted themselves playing. Kitty went and woke up Niall while I woke up everyone else. Zayn was the hardest to get up. He just keep turning and pushing me until I grabbed his balls. He shot right up.

"Glad your up!" I said sarcastically. "That's 10 minutes of my life I'll never get back."

I stood up and was gonna speak when Harry started yelling.

"IVY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR CLOTHES? YOUR ASS IS PRACTICALLY HANGING OUT OF THAT DRESS. NO NO NO."

"Harry shut up! I'm trying to get the guy alone. This dress is going to do the work." I explained. He just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Don't wear that out anymore after this..... unless its just for me." I tried to looked serious at him but I couldn't. I just laughed.

"Ok I promise."

Kitty stopped talking to Niall then stood by me.

"Ok we're gonna drive there by ourselves, so you guys need to hang back." She turned to Niall and held her hand out. He hesitated then reached in his pockets and gave her his car keys. Louis and Zayn started whistling and winking at them.

"Dam he must like you Kitty Cat because no one EVER drives his truck!" Zayn said to Kitty. She just blushed and motioned for me to come on. The guys followed.

"This is who you're looking for" Zayn said as he showed us a picture of the guy. He looked around my age. He was kinda cute actually. But not as cute as Harry. I couldn't help but smile.

"Text us when you got him." Liam said. We both nodded then pull off. The car ride was pretty quiet.

"Soooooooooooooo you and Niall?" I asked.

"Soooooooooooo you and Harry?" she shot back. I just laughed. She wasn't ready to talk and I wasn't gonna make her. We pulled to the club and she turned off the truck.

"Ivy?" I turned to her to see that she had a serious face. Before I could ask what was wrong she continued speaking. "Let me take the lead. I can go do this." I nodded then we got out and walked in the club.

Kitty POV

The club was loud. Ivy took hold of my hand. I remember her telling me she had a hard time seeing in the club. I guided her around till my eyes settled on the guy who we were here for.

"Ivy he's over there." I said pointing to him with my eyes. She glanced at him.

"How do we get his attention?" she asked.

"We dance." Ivy was a bit taken back but then she went along with my plan. We walked to where he could clearly see us. I put my hands on Ivy's hips and began moving with her.

"We have to dance as sexy as possible." I said over the loud music. "Just pretend I'm Harry"

"Only if you pretend I'm Niall" she said back. Haha I know we're not blood sisters but we do have similarities. Ivy began grinding on me. I guess she took my thing about me being Harry serious. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I pictured it was Niall who I was dancing with. Ivy and I were both lost in dance until someone tapped us. We turned to see the guy we was here for.

"I've been watching you girls dance, you're both sexy." he said with a thick accent.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ivy said as she still was dancing beside me.

"Yeah you're not." I added in. "How's about we get out of here and have some fun?"

"Cheeky" he said as he licked his lips then leaned in and kissed me. My skin crawled with disgust but I kissed back. I threw in an added moan so he'd think I actually wanted him. He pulled away then did the same to Ivy. She kissed back as well. He wrapped his arms around our waist then proceeded to walk us out the club. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I bumped completely into some guy and dropped my bag. We both bent down to pick up my things. He got my bag first. He started fidgeting with it. I snatched it from him and glared at him. He had a hat and sun glasses on. What type of duche bag has sunglasses on in a dark ass club?

"Sorry kitty cat" he said then walked away.

Where have I heard that name before? I reconnected with Damon's arm and continued out of the club. He walked us to his car. Ivy sat in the passenger seat while I took the back seat. I checked to see if that creep took any of my stuff. When I opened my bag there was now a small bottle of liquid and a syringe needle. Omg it all hit me at once. That creep was Zayn! I let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong love?" Damon asked. Oh shit.

"How much longer? I'm really horny." I said. Oh thank god I can think on my toes!

"You girls are so cheeky and so fucking fit! Don't worry once we get back to my place you'll be begging for me to fuck you."

I just moaned loudly. Not because he was turning me on, because I wanted him to shut up. He is so full of him self! We pulled up to his flat and I texted Niall telling him where we were. This is it. We got out the car and walked in his building. We rode the elevator to his floor and reached his room. He opened the door and let us walk in. Ivy went before me and I went after. I wasn't even in the door all the way before this jerked slapped my ass.

"Your ass is so perfect". He growled. Ugh what a pig. "Okay girls I want you to both kiss each other. And I'm talking about a real snog." My stomach dropped. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"But we're sisters." I said loudly. He just took in what I said then groaned.

"That's even better. Actually its really sexy. So get to it."

I looked at Ivy and she walked up too. I whispered Harry to her and she whispered back Niall. We both knew thinking of them would get us through this kiss. We both leaned in and closed our eyes. Oh gosh it now or never. I felt her lips against mines. They were softer than a boys. I imagined her lips were Niall's. I remembered the night at the club when he 1st kissed me. He turned me around and looked at my eyes then my lips. Then all of a sudden he leaned in. Honestly he tasted like beer. But I didn't mind. That taste fit him. His tongue grazed my lip and I gladly let him in. He didn't fight for dominance. His tongue just danced with mines. I was brought out of my memory when I felt Ivy's tongue now in my mouth. I opened my eyes to see that hers were still closed. She was lightly moaning too. Ewww what have her and Harry actually done. Oh god what if she sucked his dick. Oh my lord that means I have his dick in my mouth. I can't do this! I bit Ivy's tongue and she groaned and opened her eyes. She seemed almost shocked to see I was the one kissing her.

"Okay that's enough" Damon said. "Come here and take your clothes off." We both were down to our bra and underwear. Ivy walked up to him and straddled him.

"We don't like to share, so I'm going 1st." Before he could complain she cut him out with a kiss. That was my that queue to get the drug ready. Ivy keep him busy, he didn't notice me. I went to my bag and got everything ready. The needle was behind my back as I sat next to him and Ivy on the couch. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ivy? Kitty? Did you get him?" someone asked. SHIT! Before Damon pushed Ivy off him I stabbed him in the neck with the needle. He through Ivy to the floor. I looked up in time only to see his fist connect with my cheek. His hit knocked me to the floor hard! I tasted blood in my mouth. But no more hits came. Damon fell on the couch and wasn't moving anymore. The guys broke down the door. Niall ran to me first.

"Are you ok?" I turned to face him and he looked like he was going to cry. I didn't like seeing him this way.

"Heyyyyyyy I'm good. I took him out." I tried smiling but it hurt to much. Niall hugged me tightly then stood and helped me up. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the other guys.

"Dam Kitty cat you took that hit like a champ!" Zayn yelled. I just nodded. My face hurt way to much to talk.

"Did you bring what I asked to?" Ivy said to Harry. He nodded and gave her the bag on his back. Oh boy what is she gonna do to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh what does Ivy have in store for Damon? How did you like reading this chapter in Kitty's POV? Please keep the reviews coming and let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy POV

I opened the bag Harry handed me and dumped all the items on the floor. My eyes landed on a pair of garden shears. I picked them up and walked back over to Damon. He was breathing slowly. I pushed his head back so he could look at us all.

"Damon if you can hear me blink twice" I waited and watched him blink.

"Good. Ok Damon how ya feeling?" I waited for him to answer then I remembered he couldn't. "Oh my bad. Ok the drug Kitty gave you paralyzes the body and blocks out pain." He just stared unfazed at what I was saying to him.

"Ok well you tried killing Harry last week. As you can see you didn't but you did shot me." I showed him my wound. Even though he couldn't move, I could tell by his eyes that he didn't care.

"Ok Damon I'm gonna go easy and not kill you. Don't worry I'm not gonna let the guys touch you either. And believe me they wanna fuck you up. I can totally understand you wanting to kill Harry. After my 1st night here I wanted to do the same." I heard the guys laugh but Harry sucked his teeth.

"I'm not sure if you know this but I'm the new leader of this gang. And you shot me. I'm certain my dad would kill you but I'm not. Unfortunately you will have to live with I'm gonna do to you."

Damon's eyes widen at what I said. I picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. And turned his head so he couldn't see what was next. I brought the garden shears to his pointer finger and clipped it off. I could hear Kitty gasp loudly. She wasn't used to this life style. Damon's hand started to bleed. Shit I totally forgot about him bleeding. I turn around to have Louis push me out if the way. He look his lighter out and held his wound. The room filled with the smell of burnt flesh and blood. The smell was horrible. Kitty groaned and I turned to her attention. She jumped of Niall's back and they walked into the hallway.

"Hey what about your clothes?" I yelled. She just waved me off. I turned back to Louis to see him finishing up. I looked down and picked up Damon's finger. It was still warm and bloody. Louis stood back up and stepped back to the other guys. I turned Damon's head back to me. The drug paralyzed his whole body including his nerves. He didn't feel a thing.

"Okay Damon I took alil souvenir." I said hold his finger up so he could see it. His eyes widen with fear. His lip was trembling. He wanted to speak but couldn't. I kinda felt bad but I needed to do it. He shot me. "I did this too you because you need to know to never ever come for me or my gang again. Don't even bother coming into my town. And if you forget just look down and remember why you shouldn't. Also this is for making me kiss Kitty, you pervert!" I growled at him.

"Hold on" Zayn said waving his hands in the air. "You guys kissed?"

I didnt answer I was to embarrassed.

" I would paid to have seen that" Liam said.

"Yeah same here mate." Zayn and Louis said. And then there was Harry who blankly looking at me. I know for a fact he's gonna have some words for me later.

"ANYWAYS, the side effects from this drug will fully wear off in 2 hours. So its time for us to go."

I went and got me and Kitty's clothes then walked into the hallway. I took one last look at Damon. I couldn't leave him like that. I went back in and looked through his pockets for his phone. I dialed the police and told them where to come. I tossed then phone next to him and walked back to the hallway. Niall was holding a sleeping Kitty. Her head was tucked into his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. 

"His hit kinda tired her out." I shook my head. I can believe that. But Kitty did amazing today. She needed a break. I started to walk to the car and the guys followed. I didn't even give a shit that I was in my bra and panties, I just wanted to go home. Today I proved myself as a leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Ivy took a finger as a souvenir. How'd you like this chapter? Please keep reading and leaving reviews! Also thank you to everyone that favorited and posted a review about my story! If you want me to check out one of your stories just leave it in the review and I'll check it out :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for got to write Chapter 13, so please go read it!

Ivy POV

The car ride was pretty quiet. Zayn was driving. Liam was on his phone. Louis had his head in my lap sleeping. Kitty was still sleeping in Niall's arms. His face was covering her's and I'm not really sure what he was doing. And then there was Harry. He was sitting beside looking out the window. I decided to lean my head on him.

"Harry what's wrong?" He tensed up then wrapped his arm around me.

"Nothing actually. Why?" he asked back.

"Hmmm nothing." Once we pulled up to my house the boys piled out the car. Louis, Liam and Zayn said they were going to their girlfriend's house. While Niall said he'll stay over and look after Kitty. I went to my room and jumped in my bed. I was tired as hell! I was slowly falling asleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said with my head still in my pillow. I heard the door open and foot steps walking towards me. I knew it was Harry; only because his feet are so big they just slap against the floor. I felt my bed dip and him lay him self on top of me. I just laughed.

"Harry what are you doing?" I asked giggling. He got off me then flipped me over as he straddled my hips. He looked like something was on his mind.

"What did you and Kitty do with Damon?"

"Well he kissed us at the club, then he made me and Kitty kiss then I kissed him again." Harry just ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he leaned in and kissed me. It caught me off guard. His lips were soft and plump. They moved with mines and not against them. It wasn't like the other times we kissed. This time it was more like he showing me that he was a better kisser than the other two.

"Who kisses better?" he asked looking down at me.

"Are you jealous that I kissed them?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't want you kissing anyone else. You're mines and only mines."

"Oh really I didnt know that I belong to you. Thank you for enlightening me." i said moving under him. He leaned down all the way to where our lips were brushing as he spoke.

"Look Ivy, I never felt like this about any one else. I don't want you to get hurt again. That day was really scary for me. I sure as hell don't want you kissing anyone else." I nodded.

"Yeah I feel the same way. Your pretty different Harry. You're not the same push over from when we were kids." Harry looked shocked at what I said.

"I thought you forgot about me."

"No how could I forget? You were pretty much my only friend I had growing up. Even though we weren't that close." I said pushing my finger in his nose. He rolled his eyes and slapped my hand away. I sat up and kissed him. But he didn't kiss back.

"Don't think your getting off that easy." He got off me then dragged me to the edge of the bed then pulled my underwear off.

"What are you doing?" I said closing my legs shut.

"The 1st night you was here you saw me masturbate. So now I wanna see you do it." My stomach dropped and I shook my head. I've masturbated before but in my own privacy.

"Come Ivy its the least you can do for me since you kissed Damon."

I groaned so loud then laid all the way down. I took a deep breath and opened my legs back up. I brought my shaking hand down to core and stuck it in. Once my finger was nice and wet I dragged it up and placed my damp finger on my clit. I pressed hard against it which made me moan lightly. I started rubbing circles on it slowly. I tuned everything else out. I was just focused on my pleasure. I imagined the day I gave Harry head. His moans and groans made me so wet. The way he begged for me to take him in my mouth. The way his head fell back with his mouth open. The way his dick throbbed as he came in my mouth. I felt the pit in my stomach start to grow. My breathing was shallow. I opened my eyes to peek at Harry, who was closer than I thought. He was resting on his elbows just inches away from my core watching me touch myself. He looked like little kid sitting to close to the tv watching his favorite cartoon. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan and close my eyes again. I was so close. Then I screamed. Not because I came; because Harry had licked me. I looked at him and crawled back to the top of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice. He just looked confused then answered me.

"Well i was about to eat you out but someone freaked out. Why did you crawl back up there?" he asked me. I just looked away to embarrassed to face him.

"No one has ever done that before." i said find interest in my bare walls.

"Ivy you're telling me you've never been pleasured orally?"

"Ugh yes Harry that's what the fuck I'm telling you!" i yelled at him.

"Oh well let me show you how its done right." My head snapped towards him and he laid on the bed and pulled me closer to him. He forced my legs opened. Then looked back at me.

"Relax" he told me while rubbing my thighs. I took a deep breath and laid back. He was right above my pussy breathing on it before he spoke.

"I'm gonna start by massaging the outside of your pussy."

His hands then started to squeeze and rub all around my core. Applying pressure in different spots. I let out a long sigh. It actually felt good and helped me calm down.

"As I massage you I'm gonna give you alil tongue action"

His hands was still massaging me but I could feel his wet tongue gently lick the spots his hands had previously touched. Everything was great! He hadn't even started to eat me out and I was turned on.

"Now I'm gonna open you up and start licking your clit. Maybe even suck on it."

He licked my bundle of nerves so sensually. He licked, kissed and sucked. My mouth was open wide and i was now moaning softly.

"Your clit is sensitive, so im not gonna over do it. I'm just gonna move down to your pussy lips."

I started to chuckle a bit.

"Are you a health teacher" I asked.

"No, I just know how to treat you right. I want you dripping wet before I even touch you just by thinking about what I'll do to you. I want your body to crave me in every way. I wanna be the guy that makes you weak in the knees. I want you to go to sleep and wake up thinking about me. I want to be part of your world."

I let out a huge moan. Harry was like no other guy. He was different. He cared about me. He challenged me. I wanted him. All of him. He was still licking and sucking me in all the right ways. He reached his hand up and squeezed my boob which made me moan louder.

"Gotta make sure to give your tits some attention too. All this simulation is gonna drive you wild."

And he was right. I was a moaning mess. I was pushing myself closer to feel his mouth work more magic. My hands trailed down his tone arm, up his neck to his head. I tugged and rubbed his very gently and he seemed to like it because he hummed in appreciation. The vibrations from his mouth traveled through my body. My legs were shaking and my breath was fast. Then he sat up and talked.

"Now that your moaning you're ready for the main even." I looked at him pumping his already leaking cock in his hands.

"When and how did you get naked?" I generally wanted to know.

"Baby I'm like Harry Houdini. I'm all full of surprises."

Omg that was so corny but it was sexy during the moment. He rubbed his dick all around my wet heat then pushed fully in, in one stroke. He was slowly building his speed. I was throbbing around him but I also felt him throbbing back.

"Ivy I'm not gonna last much longer. I practically came watching you masturbate."

"Shit me either I was close both times but you stopped me. I want to cum. No I need too."

He smiled then leaned in and kissed me. He pulled back a tad bit.

"Then cum baby" he moaned.

He placed hand down on my clit and rubbed away. I came harder than I ever did. My walls were clenched so tight around Harry's dick. He made a manly moan then I felt his hot seeds feel me up. I screamed out of pure pleasure as I came again. A couple of minutes later he pulled out and laid back down on top of me.

"How was your first time being ate out?" he asked.

"Amazing" I said pulling on his ear lob softly. He turned up and looked at me.

"Did I make you cum twice?"

"Yeah you did" I said feeling the wave of exhaustion hit me.

"Cool" he pushed his lips out wanting a kiss. We ment halfway. It was a quick but passionate kiss. We both fell asleep minutes later. Him on top of me naked. It felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about what Harry said? Niall and Kitty chapter. So please keep the reviews coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Niall and Kitty. And its only in their POVs  
> Kitty's POV

Kitty's POV

Ugh my room is on the same hallway as Harry's and Ivy's. I HATE it! I woke up in the middle of the night to hear them both moaning so loud. I turned my head slightly to see that Niall was looking at his phone. I knew he heard them. I just rolled my eyes and went back to sleep. I woke up in my room alone. I could hear Ivy and Harry talking downstairs. I got dressed then went to got see them. They were cuddled up on the living room couch.

"Hey Kitty" they both said at the same time.

"Hey guys. Umm where's Niall?" I asked not wanting to be a 3rd wheel.

"Oh he's this way." Ivy stood up and walked to the kitchen then pointed outside. Niall was sitting outside with his feet in the pool. "What's going on between you and him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? Its obvious that you like him and he likes you. So why hasn't anything happened." 

"We only kissed once. And he might have been drunk." I said sighing with a frown. All of a sudden Ivy had a death grip around my arm and pushed me out the door. Before I could complain. She tossed me a bottle of vodka and a pack of strawberries.

"You guys should talk. So think of this as your 1st date." Ivy slammed the glass door shut and locked it in one swift motion. I was stood there with my mouth open as she waved good bye and left us outside.

"Hey, did she lock you out here too?" I turned to Niall and nodded. I walked over to him and handed him all the stuff and took a seat beside him.

"She said this is our 1st date." I said placing my feet in the pool. The water was perfect! Not to warm and not to cold. 

"1st date huh? I'm cool with that." he said calmly. "Only if you are."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I'm fine with it."

He showed me his lovely smile and held up the bottle of vodka. "Cheers to 1st dates!"

We were drinking and talking about each others lives. Just the usual questions and stories. He told me he wasn't a natural blonde. His brother promised to take him out to his favorite restaurant every weekend for a month if he did it. At first he thought it was weird but he said girls started to notice him more, so he kept it. I told him about the time i thought it was a pigeon in my room at night and how I commando crawled to my Dad's room; to find out it was a stuffed doll. Niall seemed to like that story. He was laughing so hard he turned red. His laugh was contagious. I was now laughing as hard as him. Once the laughter died down Niall opened the strawberries.

"When was your last relationship?" he asked passing me the strawberries. I thought long and hard on that question before I answered.

"Well to be totally honest I never had a real relationship. I dated a guy for about a week then he dumped. Turned out he was cheating on me for the whole week we went out. Aint that some shit." I said chuckling to myself. "What about you? Why is young stallion like yourself single?" He started to laugh again. I furrowed my eyebrows out of confusion.

"I've NEVER been called a young stallion before!" He stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Ummmm I don't know actually. Girls seem to always go for the other lads. For instance, Ivy likes Harry because their totally alike. They challenge each other. Zayn is that mysterious guy. Liam is kind but he's also muscular. Louis is the funny guy. And then there's me. Just you average joe. Girls don't seem to like the average joe." I turned my whole body towards him.

"I like you Niall."

Niall's POV

I just stared at Kitty. I don't know why I couldn't talk I just find any words to say. She seemed to since that.

"I like you because you're just like me. I'm nothing special. Just average."

I cut her off so fast. "I think you're special. You're so funny and easy to talk to. I feel like I can be myself around you."

She giggled and looked at me. "I feel the same way about you." I let out a deep breath that I didnt even know I was holding. Minutes passed before we even spoke again. I was looking at the water when she kicked her foot to the side which splashed me. I turned to her and she was dying laughing. I quickly did the same back. Since my foot is bigger than hers I kicked up more water then her. She stopped laughing which caused me to start back up. She wrapped her arms around my waist, then the next thing I know we're in the pool. Now we both were cracking up. We were drenched! We laughed for about a good 10 minutes while slashing each other like little kids. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her into me. She instantly stopped laughing and looked at me then my lips and turned away. I caught her chin and turned her back.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked but didn't give her a chance to answer. My lips were already on hers. She let out a hum of appreciation. The kiss started off gentle but soon did a 180. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I spun her around on to the pool's wall. I pressed into and she moaned in mouth. Her hands left my neck and traveled down to shirt and quickly pulled it over my head. I pulled her shirt off and threw it out the pool. I looked at her and her bra. She was wonderful. Kitty took my hand and placed it on her chest.

"Squeeze" she demanded.

I let out a throaty groan and began squeezing and kissing her neck. I bit down hard and heard her whimper, but soon i kissed it better. Kitty pushed my pants down and took her shorts off. Soon her legs wrapped back around me and pulled me into her. My erection hit pussy and we both moaned. She began grinding on me only making me harder. I took off her bra and went to town on her nipples. I took on in my mouth while pinching the other. 

"Niall please"

The way she said my name had me fully ready to go. I peeled her panties off and parted her legs wide. I lifted her out the water to completely see her gorgeous pussy.

"Holy shit this so hot." I groaned. I brought my face to it a blew air on it. Kitty practically screamed. I licked my lips and dove in. I was licking, kissing, sucking and slurping. Kitty taste so good. She was already so wet that my two fingers slide into her easily. I pumping my fingers and sucking on clit. I curled my fingers slightly and got an animalistic growl from Kitty. I was moving faster and she started shaking. I knew she was close so I sucked harder on her clit.

"Cum for me Kitten." 

She must have like the name because she came right after that. I continued to moved my fingers helping her ride out her orgasm. I lowered her back into the water and sucked off my fingers. I pulled my underwear off and pushed into her. 

"Oh fucking shit, you're so tight!" 

I was slow at first. Until Kitty spoke.

"Oh god Niall please go faster!"

I chuckled. "You want me to pound into you? Make you scream my name as you cum?"

"Yessssssssss for the love of god, yes"

"Okay love."

I pulled all the way out only to slam back into her. I hit the spot I was aiming for over and over again. One last thrust and she came. I brought my finger down and played with her clit as she was riding out her orgasm.

"NIALL FUCK" she cried out.

She clinched so tight around me that I came seconds after her. It took a few minutes for us to catch our breath again. I pulled out and she groaned at the lost. I started peppering kisses all over her. 

"Hey Kitten?"

She giggled. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love too."

She leaned in and kissed me. Then there was clapping. We both looked up to see Ivy and Harry.

"Wow that was hot!" Ivy said clapping.

"Yeah it was" Harry chimmed in.

"When did you get out her?" Kitty asked.

"We've been out here since you guys started making out" Harry said.

"Hey young stallion and kitten, we brought you some towels and clothes. The other guys are in the living room watching tv. Come on in when your ready." Ivy said. Then her and Harry began laughing as they walked away.

"You guys are dicks!" I yelled at them shaking my head. I turned back to Kitty and brought her in for another kiss. 

I finally got the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall girls, did you like this chapter? I hope so! There will be more chapters of them in the future. In this chapter there are alot of things that happened to me. Like Kitty's 1 week "relationship" and thinking there was a pigeon in her room, yeah that all happened to me. Ummmm idk if any of you noticed that I haven't described what Ivy or Kitty look like. I don't plan on it either. If you like the story then you can imagine tht they look like you. Please keep leaving reviews! And I'm so sorry for forgetting about this story


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam does something crazy and Ivy takes care of it.

Liam POV

Ivy and Harry walked back in the room and a few minutes later so did Niall and Kitty. Why is their hair wet? Who cares. I'm so bloody nervous right now. I get so angry then do stupid shit like I did today. 

"Hey Liam, did you hear what I said?" Louis said waving his hand in my face.

"Ummm no, what did you say?" I asked trying to not look suspicious. It didn't work.

"What's wrong Liam? You look worried." Ivy asked sitting next to me.

"W-what n-nothing im good. No im great!" I said shaking my head. The room grew eerily quite as everyone now looked at me with serious faces. I nervously bit my lip and played with my fingers. 

"You're a horrible liar now tell the truth." Harry spoke. I took a deep breath. I would normally speak to Harry but Ivy is in charge now. So I put my hand in her's and spoke.

"There's this young girl in my apartment building. She's really sweet and kind. She has alot of bruising on her from this guy she works for. I never really said anything about it. I wish I had though. I came home yesterday I saw her passed out in front of her door. She was beaten beyond belief. So after I dropped her off at the hospital, I went after this guy." I said to Ivy not looking at the other guys.

"Well what did you do to him?"

I took my hand out of hers and looked at my feet.

"Wellllllllll I beat him up and stuffed him in the trunk of my car."

The room fell even quieter.

"Well guys help Liam bring him in" Ivy said calmly as she got up. "Bring in the kitchen. I have a feeling things might get messy."

Ivy POV

The guys dragged this man in my kitchen and tied him to the chair. This guy even looked like an asshole.

"Ummm hello sir. Do you know why you're here?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah because that fucking prick attacked and kidnapped me." he said talking about Liam.

*Strike 1*

"Wellllllll that fucking prick works for me. And he did this to you because you beat up a girl."

The guy was not fully paying attention to me.

"Oh this is about that bitch? You didn't have to kidnap me. Yeah I beat her up. She's my wonderful punching bag."

*Strike 2*

Liam was about to hit him again when I stopped him. The man noticed.

"Hahaha so you all answer to this bitch?" he questioned all the guys. Harry looked like he was gonna snap. "What happened to R.J?"

"He retired. I'm in charge now."

"So you're the little bitch that cut Damon's finger off? Haha you're a joke!" he laughed at me.

I picked up a knife in my kitchen sink and walked over to him. He wasn't fazed at all and just rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that my dad liked to kill people when they made him angry. My grandpa liked to carve things in peoples skin just for fun. And my my great grandpa set people on fire while they were still alive. Now me, I like souvenirs. I like to remember."

The man looked at me with dark eyes.

"Honey you don't scare me. Go head and cut my finger off. I'll be ok. You're a little girl in a mans world. You'll break eventually you little cunt" 

Then twisted his mouth up and spit on me. 

*Strike 3*

I heard gasps from the others. Some type of scream growl came out my throat as clawed at his face trying to get his mouth open. My hand reached in and grabbed his tongue. Not with out getting a couple of painful bites from him. Now everyone behind me was yelling in chaos. Once I had his tongue I yanked it out of his mouth and with the knife in my other hand I began to saw away. The man was now screaming and trying to pull his tongue away. He didn't though. It only took me 5 swipes of my blade to get what I wanted. I stepped back and looked at what I had done. There was blood everywhere. The man had passed out. Probably from pain. I slowly turned around to my dead silent pale faced group. No one spoke. They all were unable to move. I threw the man's tongue on back on him. 

"Somebody clean this blood up. I don't want the floors to stain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ivy is one bad bitch! Hahaha that was crazy. So I hoped you like the chapter. I think I might start updating every other day instead of everyday BC I don't really get reviews anymore. I don't know yet. But please keep posting your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry set some rules up for Ivy.  
> Harry POV

Harry POV

 

Did she really just do that? Did she really just cut off his tongue? Holy shit she did. I'm not gonna lie that oddly turned me on. But still she can't do stuff like that.

"What the fuck Ivy?" I yelled at her.

Ivy is around the same age as all of us, but she's truly different. I mean yeah the boys and I killed people. Its what we're here for. But I guess since girls aren't allowed in this gang, its really a shock to our system to see her act like us. Well actually worst than us.

"He spit on me Harry. What would you have done?" she questioned me. I grabbed her by the arm took her upstairs. I knew for a fact the guys would take care of that man. Once we were in my room I locked the door.

"Ughhhhh Ivy you just can't do stuff like that." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Why not?" she said crossing her arms. I turned to look at her. Ivy looked like her mother but had her father's attitude. I just shook my head.

"Because you just can't. There's an order to things around here." I explained. "Look Ivy I don't want you to start a war we can't finish."

"Okay."

Wow I was preparing to get a huge argument from her, ending with us yelling at each other. But no all I got was an okay.

"Wellllllllll then I think there should be some house rules."

"What type of rules Harry?" her hands now on her hips.

"Well you talk to me before you do something crazy like cutting a man's tongue out."

She didn't speak she just nodded.

"Also what if there were rules for us." I spoke staring her dead in the eyes.

"I don't understand" she said with confusion in her voice.

I slowly walked around Ivy. Circling her like a hawk. I could sense just a hint that she was uncomfortable. I was right behind her now, breathing up her scent. 

"Well its simple. I wanna be able to tell you what to do and have you answer yes sir"

She quickly spun on her heels to face me.

"Why the fuck would I do that? Are you dumb? Is there a brain under those curls?"

"IVY SHUT UP!" I said slapping my hand over her mouth.

"Ugh Ivy I'm not doing this with you. I've pretty much been leading these guys longer than you. So you coming here taking over everything is new for me. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not the boss of anything now. I NEED to control something every once in awhile to keep sane!"

She just looked at me. I slowly removed my hand.

"Go on, I'm listening."

I bit my lip before leaning in and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Okay rule number 1 is that your ass belongs to me." I said grabbing her backside and squeezing. "Rule number 2 is that you're body is my domain and my domain only." I ran my up and down the curves of her body. That's when I gripped her wrists awfully tight and lifted her off the ground. Pain was all over her face now. "Rule number 3 is you will fulfill my every fantasy. And i mean EVERY." She looked at me full of anger and brought her foot up to kick me. I caught it. "Rule number 4 is you will be spanked to tears if you disobey." 

"You can't make me cry Harry." she growled at me.

"Wanna bet? I was your father's second hand man. There's some deep sadistic shit that i can do."

Ivy realized was right and bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything. I lowered her back to the ground and she quickly crossed her arms and pouted. I smiled and gave her a big hug. "Don't pout babe. We won't do this all the time. I promise!"

"Yeah right 'babe'" she said with air quotes. "You're one of those in the closet people that like that freaky type shit! And I'm not. I like normal old fashioned sex."

"Don't worry when I'm done with you you'll love the 'freaky type shit' I'll do to you. Now come on. I'll give you a piggy back ride down stairs." 

"I'm not a little kid Harry." she said while walking to me.

"Oh shut it, I know you want a ride. You're a really lazy person so hop on."

With that she hopped on and i ran down the steps. She was giggling away when we arrived in the kitchen.

"What the fuck guys?" Louis yelled at us. "You can't just cut out a man's tongue then vanish and make us clean it up."

"Calm down mate. Its fine. Right Ivy?"

She had a serious look on her face.

"I'm hungry." 

Me and Lou just looked at her.

"You're disgusting Ivy" he said to her and they began to laugh. I handed her a bag of chips and she finished it within seconds. Licking her fingers in contempt.

"Ummm i didnt wash my hands. I still had that guys blood under my nails." she said with a sour face.

"Louis is right you are truly disgusting." i chuckled.

Man I can't wait to set up my house rules soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring! It was mostly a filler so I can transition smoothly into the next chapter. Don't worry that won't be the last of Bad Ivy. And just because I forgot about this story for so oong, I just added 5 new chapters for everyone.


End file.
